Yoongi on Ice JimSu
by therosseofevil
Summary: Él quería ganar, quería sentir esa emoción de por fin conseguir aquella medalla de oro, quería tener esa preciosa medalla colgando de su cuello. Él quería sentirse victorioso, quería sentir lo que sería patinar en la misma pista que Park Jimin, quería patinar junto a él, que lo rodeara con sus brazos y así patinar al compás de la música. Junto a él, sólo junto a él, y sentirse uno.
1. Sinopsis

Él quería ganar, quería sentir esa emoción de por fin conseguir aquella medalla de oro, quería tener esa preciosa medalla colgando de su cuello. Él quería sentirse victorioso, quería sentir lo que sería patinar en la misma pista que Park Jimin, quería patinar junto a él, que lo rodeara con sus brazos y así patinar al compás de la música. Junto a él, sólo junto a él, y sentirse uno. Ese era su sueño, soñar se puede, soñar es gratis. ¿Cumplirlo? No era tan fácil...

[JimSu]

 **Jimin** [Activo]

 **Yoongi** [Pasivo]

 _ **[Me inspiré en Yuri On Ice]**_

 _ **Sería como una adaptación, pero a mi manera.**_

 _ **Yuri On Ice pertenece a Kubo Mitsurou.**_

 _ **Yo sólo quería realizar esta historia por diversión**_.

 ** _[Sin Fin de Lucro]_**

 **Contenido : **_YAOI_

 _ **[M-Preg]**_

 _[ Nuevamente publicada]_

 ** _[No Cop/No Adap]_**

 _[Esta historia fue publicada entre Febrero y Marzo._ _Su ultima actualización fue el 6 de Marzo.]_


	2. Prologo

¿Qué es lo que realmente quería?

¿A dónde quería llegar?

¿Estaba seguro de que ese era su sueño?

¿Algún día estaría a su lado?

¿Podría obtener la medalla de oro?

¿Ganaría?

Todos esos pensamientos que tenía aquella vez...

—¡Yoongi Hyung!

El pequeño niño de apenas 12 años intentaba mantenerse de pie sobre aquellos patines que le habían regalado sus padres, se sujetaba por de las paredes de la pista, intentando no resbalar. Miró al mayor que estaba sentado en el frío hielo, quería ir hasta él pero le era imposible.

—Descuida Baek.

El mayor, de cabello azabache, colocó sus manos sobre el hielo y las mantuvo ahí hasta girar y lograr levantarse, quería intentar un pequeño salto pero al parecer el aterrizaje le era inútil. El niño suspiró mirando a su hyung.

—¿Ves? Estoy muy bien.

El azabache se acercó hacia el pequeño de cabellos castaños con una sonrisita, le tomó la mano y lo ayudó a deslizarse por el hielo. Desde muy pequeño quedó encantado por lo maravilloso que era el patinaje. Todo comenzó la primera vez que vio a aquel joven de catorce años, esos movimientos, ese baile...

Definitivamente se había enamorado del patinaje. Con el tiempo comenzó a tomar clases de ballet, luego de ello pasó al patinaje. Estaba ansioso por comenzar y estaba seguro de que sería el mejor.

—¡Yoongi Hyung! ¿Usted cree que pueda ser un buen patinador? Escuché que Park Jimin será quien represente a Rusia.

Era increíble pensar que un joven de casi quince años participaría en un torneo mundial además de ser de su mismo país, de Busan, a muy temprana edad fue a vivir a Rusia y adquirió su nacionalidad permitiendo así representarlo.

—Yo creo que sí lo serás, Baek.

El pequeño sonrió y abrazó a su Hyung.

—¡Usted también será el mejor patinador del mundo!

El azabache sonrió por las dulces palabras del niño, lo quería mucho y siempre que podía lo ayudaba con sus prácticas.

Yoongi tenía un don especial para el patinaje, siempre se esforzaba demasiado. Él siempre lograba todas las cosas que se llegaba a proponer. Últimamente algunos saltos le estaban costando, pero para él eso era lo de menos. Sabía que antes de participar en el gran torneo debía derrotar a otros concursantes para poder clasificar como representante de su país.

Frotó sus ojos frustrado, realmente quería participar, había perdido en su último momento. Se sentía un fracaso total, el pequeño Baek quería animarlo pero al ver que eso no lo ayudaba decidió darse por vencido. No era la primera vez que Yoongi se deprimía, por lo tanto, sabía que tarde o temprano se recuperaría.

—¡Hola Gordito!

Un chico, de casi su misma edad, saltó sobre el azabache haciendo que cayera de cara al piso. De la nada otro apareció detrás un poco preocupado mientras regañaba severamente al menor.

—¡Namjoon! ¿Qué te he dicho de tratar así a Yoongi?

El castaño se cruzó de brazos enojado mientras le gritaba unas que otras cosas. El azabache odiaba que su "amigo" Namjoon se arrojara sobre él como si fuera un colchón inflable.

—¡Descuida Jin Hyung, no volverá a ocurrir! ¿Verdad Yoon?

El peliverde mostró una pequeña sonrisa mientras abrazaba a Yoongi quien lo fulminaba con la mirada, rodó los ojos y sólo asintió importándole muy poco. Namjoon no era malo, sólo era un poco celoso. Él estaba enamorado de Jin, pero no quería admitirlo, y a veces se enojaba cuando él cuidaba más a Yoongi. Se sentía aislado porque, claro, él consideraba que el azabache era el favorito del castaño.

—¿Por qué no vamos a practicar un poco? Total, el dueño nos lo permite —sugirió con una pequeña sonrisa observando las reacciones de sus dongsaengs.

El azabache ni siquiera lo pensó, ya había aceptado. Namjoon se encogió de hombros, no tenía nada más interesante por hacer de todos modos, el patinaje no era lo suyo a pesar de que no era tan malo que digamos. Él quería observar los bellos movimientos de su Hyung, le parecía la cosa más perfecta que sus ojos hayan visto. Amaba y admiraba a Jin, de eso no había duda.

Al llegar al lugar fueron directamente hacia donde se encontraban sus preciados patines. A Yoongi le habían regalado unos nuevos hace un par de meses, siempre los mantenía impecables. Jin tenía unos blancos con cordones rosas, un error al lavarlos pero no le molestaba después de todo, era uno de sus colores favoritos y no le importaba lo que le dijeran por ello. Namjoon utilizaba unos color negros, los usaba poco pero sólo cuando el castaño le obligaba a patinar con ellos como en este momento. Él sólo quería observar pero no, Jin no iba a permitir que se quedara sin hacer nada.

—¡Mira esto!

El castaño sonrió mientras pegaba un salto con pirueta, el azabache frunció el ceño e hizo lo mismo. Obviamente no se dejaría aplastar por su superior. Fuer así como comenzó una batalla de patinaje.

Al cabo de media hora estaban exhaustos, a excepción del peliverde quien ni siquiera participó. Aquellos dos eran unos monstruos en la pista y ni siquiera le daban la oportunidad de hacer un simple salto.

—¡Admite que yo gané!

El castaño hizo un gesto con su mano y dio una media sonrisa de costado, Yoongi rodó los ojos, ni en sus mejores sueños aceptaría una derrota con su Hyung.

—Sí, como digas, pero yo soy mejor que tú —imitó el gesto de diva que había realizado su amigo y éste lo miró indignado.

—Si ya terminaron de pelear, se está haciendo de noche y debemos cerrar —interrumpió Namjoon, quien ya estaba listo. Podía irse, pero se negó en dejar volver a su mayor solo, no quería que le pasara nada. Una vez que acompañaron a Yoongi, tomaron lados contrarios.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —exclamó el azabache ingresando mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y era recibido por Baek quien lo abrazó—. Hola enano, ¿Te portaste bien?

Yoongi revolvió los cabellos de su hermano y éste asintió divertido.

—¡Hyung! ¡Jimin Hyung está en la televisión!

Ambos corrieron a sus lugares mientras que su madre les traía algunos bocadillos. El azabache sonrió en grande al ver al peligris patinar, sus movimientos eran únicos al igual que aquellos saltos perfectos. Realmente deseaba patinar con él.

Esa era la razón por la que cada vez entrenó más duro, quería que Jimin lo conociera y que se sorprendiera al verlo patinar. Todos los incontables días que pasó entrenando y practicando por fin habían dado sus frutos.

Actualmente Min Yoongi participaría en su primer torneo, con ahora 20 años.


End file.
